pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Djinn
Description and Effects Djinns (a.k.a Summons) are mystical summons that appear in Patapon 3. Djinns take the place of Miracles from Patapon 2. They can be called upon by summoning when the Fever meter is full and glowing gold by drumming the Miracle Song (X-XX-XX). Dark Heroes are also able to summon djinns during this time. They will go into Dark Hero Mode during this. While in Dark Hero mode, they will attack harder and you will not be able to summon your Djinn. All previously dead Patapons will be revived and restored to half health while alive patapons on the battle field will be restored to full health. When playing a multiplayer VS Mode match, your team's Patapons that are still alive won't gain stamina. The Djinn will appear in the background and sound out a rhythmic chant. Every eight beats, the Djinn will makes sounds according to the drum in which the player must identify and play using each sound (Pata = Ooh, Pon = Aahh, Don = Yeah, and Chaka = Oh). The player may tap in between beats to make total of eight beats per measure (four regular beats). Also, a drum beat can be held to make a long note. Throughout the course of the summon, the beats played during the Djinn's appearance will be visible in the middle of the screen. Certain beat that the player inputs can either be out of place (which shows a blank underneath the beat), good, or perfect. More accurate beats equals a higher score after each measure. The total amount of points aqcuired account for two things: when the summon is about to finish, Djinns finish up with powerful attacks, which has an attack power relative to the collected score; when the summon is over and Djinn disappears, the amount of Fever juice (the "glow" in the Fever bar necessary for summoning) left in the fever bar is proportional to the amount of the collected score (i.e. higher score means more Fever juice when the summon ends). Each time the army enters the start of the level (or floor of a dungeon), they gain 1 use of the djinn. If unused, they can be stockpiled in multi-level dungeons. When a mission is completed, Djinns do not carry over to the next mission. While in multiplayer if you die you are able to revive yourself only if you have unlocked a djinn, this proccess works the same way as you would summon a djinn. When you die you lose all counters you may have collected on each floor, but when you revive yourself you are given one counter. Djinns Yarigami's Sutra The more you drum your heart out, the bigger the final boom! *Your army will continuously attack throughout the Sutra. *6 spears fire and explode on contact on the floor, doing massive damage. *Can be obtained at the Cave of Valor. When Shakapon asks what type of chest you lost, answer that you didn't lose any chest. He will reward you with the sutra. If you chose the wrong answer, you can try again after beating Dauntless Dragon Majidonga. *You will also meet Shakapon if you fail the quest. The answer is still the same. Tategami's Sutra '' This sutra summons Tategami who repels foes. Sing with the great Djinn to push back foes and clear out the frontline!'' *Costs 10 Star shards. *Unlock Through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Pair League" Team Rank. *Literally pushes back your opponent, and deals decent amount of damage. *Causes your Patapons to do continuous "CHAKA-CHAKA-PATA-PON" Command for the duration of the summon. *Can be unlocked from World's First Hoshipon Convention if you just wait for Golden Hoshipon to flee. *Causes your Uberhero activate "Uberhero mode" for the rest of the summon if your Uberhero's hero mode is activated by "CHAKA-CHAKA-PATA-PON". Soragami's Sutra '' This sutra summons Soragami who rules over storm and tailwind. Enemy ground is hit by lightning with each well-timed strike.'' *Costs 100 Star shards. *Unlock through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Trio League" Team Rank. *Causes your Patapons to do continuous "PON-PON-CHAKA-CHAKA~PON-PON-PATA-PON" *Perfect Djinn for Cannogabang and other Uberheroes that require PONCHAKA to activate Hero Mode. Yamagami's Sutra '' This sutra summons Yamagami who transforms the battlefield to chaos. Each strike intensifies volcanic activity.'' *Costs 120 Star shards. *Unlock through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Minor League" Team Rank. *Causes your Patapons to do continuous "CHAKA-CHAKA-PATA-PON" Command for the duration of the summon. *NOTE!: during the summon, your Patapons take up FIRE damage per measure, for the duration of the summon. And sometimes Freeze, Poison, and make your Patapons Asleep. Super Yarigami's Sutra '' A Djinn Superior to Yarigami with a stronger attack.'' *Costs 500 Star shards. *Unlocked through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Major League" Team Rank. *Fires 12 spears. Super Tategami's Sutra '' A Djinn superior to Tategami who boldly guards at the frontline.'' *Costs 500 Star shards. *Unlocked through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Open League 2" Team Rank. *The shift is more powerful. *The shield is higher, letting less through. Super Soragami's Sutra '' A Djinn superior to Soragami who causes powerful storms.'' *Costs 500 Star shards. *Unlocked through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Open League 3" Team Rank. *Bolts are more powerful. Super Yamagami's Sutra '' A Djinn superior to Yamagami who causes great calamities.'' *Costs 500 Star shards. *Unlocked through the Silver Hoshipon Store at "Open League 4" Team Rank. *This Djinn Fires 3 flaming rocks repeatedly. Unlike Yamagami, it fires only 1 reapeatedly. Guide 'Yarigami's Sutra' 'Tategami's Sutra' 'Tategami's Sutra (For scoring purposes.)' 'Soragami's Sutra' Trivia *Djinn (or jinn) are supernatural creatures. Jinn, humans and angels make up the three sentient creations and two of the creations have free will. This is a reference that Patapon uses and the Djinn in the background could possibly be the creature reviving the Heroes. This is another reference that the Barsala Djinn is the angel, the Yaripon is a human, and the Shield is the Djinn. This makes another reference to Patapon in Mythical stories. *It is possible to cut short a Dark Hero's djinn by killing the opposing Dark Hero. However, if a human player summons and dies, the Djinn will continue. *When a Dark Hero Summons a Djinn, they always use Yarigami Sutra in Story mode. *There is a glitch in which Dark Heroes can never unlock Yarigami Sutra in Dark Hero Mode. There is no fix for this. *Soragami's Sutra may be the counterpart of the Storm Miracle in Patapon 2. *If there are no enemies during summon Patapons will march forward. See Also *Silver Hoshipon's Shop Items *Shakapon Video thumb|right|400px|All summons Category:Patapon 3 Category:Drums Category:Artifacts Category:Uberhero Category:Juju Category:Featured Article Category:Dark Heroes